Hello Again
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [Chap 1/ Sequel : Just One Night?]Kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan penari sebuah panggung panas pembangkit gelora tersembunyi merupakan alasan Chanyeol memaksa hyungnya untuk segera menyatakan perasaan."Tidak apa hyung jika kau menundanya tapi bersiaplah untuk tergeser setelah ini." "Biarkan aku menyambut tamuku dan bukankah malam ini begitu dingin, myeonie?" Sulay Story, M, Dldr, BxB.


A/n :

Hello baby, see u again.

ACE Season 2 mungkin bakalan agak nguras pikiran ya, karena hal itu Hello Again bakalan update buat makanan pendamping yang lebih ringan.

Oke yang pertama,

Hello Again up sebagai ucapan terimakasihku buat kalian reviewer kesayangan, makasih guys buat dukungan juga respon baiknya tentang ACE dan semua fanficku.

Yang kedua,

Aku berharap kalian bakalan suka dengan Hello again dan ini akan jadi chartered tapi mungkin ga panjang/mungkin.

.

.

Lets started baby,

This is Sequel Just One Night?

.

Hello Again

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

.

Jung Taekwoon, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : M

Lenght :Chartered

Summary :

Kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan penari panas yang membangkit gelora tersembunyi merupakan alasan Chanyeol memaksa hyungnya untuk segera menyatakannya perasaan. "Tidak apa hyung jika kau menundanya tapi bersiaplah untuk tergeser setelah ini."/ "Biarkan aku menyambut tamuku dan bukankah malam ini begitu dingin, myeonie?"

This is Sulay Story, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

Chapter 1

"Fine"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik mengusik rasa penat juga malas Junmyeon untuk menggeser langkah nya semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit sesak akan orang orang yang berada di ambang batas kesadarannya.

Bukan pertama kalinya, sehingga menjadi hal yang wajar untuk seorang CEO muda. Raut lelah terpancar jelas akan sarat di wajahnya namun otak kecilnya justru memilih tempat kecil ini sebagai persinggahan setelah mobilnya melaju menjauhi gedung bertingkat tempatnya bercumbu dengan tumpukan dokumen yang dapat menambah pundi pundi kekayaannya. Junmyeon mengabaikan rayuan akan empuknya ranjang malam ini dan justru membawa tubuh lelahnya disini, di antara para perayu ulung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan nakal juga bibir merah merekah yang siap di obrak abrik dalam lumatan kasar penuh gairah.

Junmyeon mengabaikan hal itu, sebelah tangan menyingkirkan para wanita yang berada di sisinya dengan tatapan tidak suka yang berubah persekian detik dengan aura tak terbantah yang tajam. Berhasil, mengindahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bar mencari cari si manis yang sebenarnya merupakan obat juga alasan Junmyeon lebih memilih disini di bandingkan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Sedang mencarinya bung?"

Sapaan halus merasuki indra pendengaran Junmyeon yang sudah mendudukkan diri di depan meja bartender dan hanya menjawab dengan gumanan kecil. "Hm,"

Jongdae -bartender muda itu tersenyum, menatap Junmyeon dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang lelaki muda itu. Junmyeon mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae dengan kedua alis menukik mencari cari.

Dan benar saja, disana seorang lelaki manis tengah berada di antara kedua pria berkepala empat, menggodanya. Nampak raut wajah tak nyaman dari sang pemuda manis itu dengan kedua tangan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan tangan kurang ajar yang merambati lengan, bahu juga punggung berselimutkan kemeja biru muda tipis yang menggoda tatapan penuh perhatian padanya.

Jemari Junmyeon terkepal erat dan mengeram rendah penuh emosi tak terkendali, tidak suka barang yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain. Tapi ingatkan dia bahwa seinci tubuh lelaki manis itu belum benar benar menjadi hal dan miliknya. Tersadar akan fakta itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah.

Yixing -lelaki manis yang tengah menahan rasa risih juga jengkelnya menatap Jongdae sang bartender muda lalu menatap lelaki berbalut jas hitam yang terduduk di depan meja bar. Tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya kembali menyentak kasar anggota tubuh yang masih bergerilnya di atas tubuhnya.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat se-menyeramkan mungkin, "Hentikan tuan tuan, maaf sekali tapi kekasihku sudah datang."

Walaupun itu lebih mirip geraman kucing betina. Lucu memang.

"Aku pastikan kepala kalian terpenggal jika masih menyentuhku!"

Setelahnya sepatu Yixing dengan sengaja menendang tulang kering juga menginjak punggung telapak kakinya meninggalkan erangan huga umpatan kasar lelaki paruh baya di belakangnya. Mengayunkan langkah bahagia Yixing mendekati lelaki yang masih menampilkan ekspresi wajah tidak suka dengan menatap ke arah lain.

Tidak menyadari kedatangannya, Junmyeon merasakan kelembutan menyapa kedua sisi kanan kiri wajahnya menarik pelan mengikuti jemari lentik disana pada seulas senyuman lembut milik Yixing. Terkejut akan kehadiran tokoh yang sudah lama ia inginkan membuat Junmyeon terdiam sesaat, memutarkan kursi duduknya berhadapan dengan sang empu.

Yixing terkikik senang melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda di depannya tetap sama, tetap belum bisa rileks juga lebih terbiasa padanya.

"Kufikir tuan dari busan ini lebih memilih pulang kerumahnya daripada berada di seoul lebih lama." Gurauan kecil Yixing ungkapkan karena tidak tahan dengan ekspresi blank Junmyeon, lucu.

"A-apa?! Oh, aku baru saja kembali ke seoul kemarin malam."

Menetralkan ekspresi juga degupan jantung yang tidak terkendali dan memalukan -bagi Junmyeon- justru memperoleh tanggapan berupa kekehan lagi dari Yixing.

Tidak, Junmyeon tidak marah sedikitpun justru menatap tawa lembut sang penari bar dalam jarak terdekat, begitu manis dan anggun untuk seorang lelaki justru menjurus pada kata cantik terlebih dengan dimple yang melengkapi wajah manisnya. Junmyeon ikut tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Sadar akan diperhatikan kikikan Yixing terhenti, masih menampilkan senyuman mengembang kedua kakinya naik untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk lembut dan kuat untuk menopang tubuh kecilnya.

Kembali Junmyeon dibuat terpaku akan sikap si manis yang tidak terduga, dengan kedua tangan di sisi pundaknya meminta pegangan dan duduk berhadapan tanpa peduli akan kesanggupan Junmyeon atau sekedar sepotong izin darinya.

Mengecap belahan bawah bibirnya dengan indra mengecap, membasahi yang alih alih tidak terlewatkan oleh perhatian Junmyeon. Yixing mengusap lembut juga nakal bahu Junmyeon dan meremasnya kecil. Meminta atensi penuh, "Junmyeon kembali kesini untuk pekerjaan sementara lagi?"

Sadarlah satu hal, Yixing bertanya hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon berdalih untuk mengunci tatapan mata elang Junmyeon yang menenggelamkannya dalam gelapnya malam seperti saat ini, sementara sebagian anggota tubuhnya bergerilnya memberi usapan lembut di belakang leher, bermaksud memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu. . ."

Yixing tertegun untuk beberapa detik, ungkapan Junmyeon dengan tatapan mengunci manik kelereng kecilnya dalam sekejap membuatnya sadar akan aura dominan seperti sudah menguncinya hingga bagai tak bisa lepas dari manik hitam Junmyeon. Terkikik pelan, Yixing menunduk sesaat menghindari tatapan Junmyeon yang sejujurnya justru memancing Junmyeon untuk ikut menundukkan kepalanya menggapai wajah manis itu lebih dekat.

"Padahal aku berfikir untuk baru memulai percakapan ringan denganmu." Nada merajuk tanpa gentar Yixing keluarkan menatap kedua manik gelap Junmyeon yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya.

"Jangan memancingku Xing ah." Ucapan rendah Junmyeon hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman mengembang kedua sudut bibir Yixing. Lalu si manis mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Junmyeon dan berbisik pelan, "Seberapa rindu?"

Gemas, Junmyeon dengan kilat menyambar bibir merekah Yixing dalam tarikan juga pagutan basah disertai gigitan juga hisapan kuat tak sabaran kedua belah tangannya dibawa lebih kebawah mengecap dengan remasan pada kedua bongkah butt kenyal yang menggoda sejak tadi. Junmyeon menyukai sensai keduanya dan menurutnya bibir Yixing lebih candu juga lebih manis dibanding pemanis manapun. Hingga tanpa peduli akan apapun mengajak sang empu untuk bermain lidah dalam kecipak basah juga godaan menggelitik dari langit langit goa hangat Yixing. Sementara jemari lebarnya mulai naik memberi usapan lembut di punggung sempit Yixing dan menjaga pinggangnya- juga meremas kecil butt itu sesekali- untuk tetap di posisi bahkan dengan sengaja Yixing justru membuat pergerakan kecil untuk semakin meniadakan jarak antara keduanya.

Terenggah pelan dengan rakus meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing bernafas setelah membuat wajah cantiknya memerah padam. Well itu bukan salah Junmyeon sepenuhnya bukan jika memiliki patner sepertinya ini. Kenapa patner? Well cukup simpel, itu jelas karena mereka bahkan tidak terikat oleh status ikatan apapun. Junmyeon meringis pelan menyadarinya hingga tanpa terkomando menggusak pelan belahan pipi kiri Yixing dengan ujung hidungnya dan mengakhiri dengan kecupan pelan.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan lemah, bahkan pegangannya di pundaknya sudah terasa tanpa tenaga yang memancing seringai Junmyeon lebih lebar. Kembali membawa si manis pada pagutan lembut yang lebih ringan namun tetap saja membawa candu, hingga tanpa perlawanan Yixing membiarkan Junmyeon memimpin pergulatan mereka, membiarkan rongga mulutnya kembali di jamah dengan tarian basah dan baru selesai saat remasan kecil Yixing di lengan Junmyeon berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

Junmyeon terkekeh gemas, lelaki manis yang beberapa menit lalu seolah menantang akan rasa 'rindunya' sekarang justru menjadi yang pertama kalinya lemas dan kalah. "Kenapa kau bisa semanis ini, hm?"

Dibalas tawa lemah dari Yixing yang berlanjutnya menggesekkan hidungnya di sisi tulang rahang Junmyeon, sudah lama ia menginginkan area ini menghirup aroma tubuh Junmyeon yang terasa begitu nyaman hingga tanpa sadar Yixing justru memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil yang berakibat buruk bagi degup jantung sang CEO muda yang semakin menggila, semula baik baik saja sampai dahi si manis menempel lemah di bahu Junmyeon baru sadar dan menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi pucuk kepala Yixing.

Menelisik dengan pandangan mata sarat akan rasa khawatir, Junmyeon membawa dahi keduanya menempel merasakan bahwa suhu hangat terhitung panas keluar lemah dari pernafasan Yixing dan dahi Junmyeon serasa seperti terbakar, bola mata Yixing hanya bergulir lemah dengan tatapan sayu. Dia tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti ini ia hanya merasa semua baik baik saja hanya sedikit lemah namun ketika melihat kedatangan Junmyeon tadi seolah hilang semua rasa lemahnya dan memilih untuk mendekati lelaki bermarga Kim ini.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Junmyeon masih menahan sisi wajah Yixing untuk di bawa menatap kedua bola matanya, meminta penjelasan.

Hanya tersenyum lemah, Yixing merasa bola matanya memanas tanpa sebab. Tidak mau membuat Junmyeon berfikir macam macam, Yixing berguman pelan, "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, myeon."

Setelahnya Yixing membawa kedua tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Junmyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di pundak sang dominan. Junmyeon hanya membiarkan saja membawa kedu tangannya menjaga keseimbangan tubuh Yixing dan memberi usapan lembut berharap bisa menenangkan.

.

.

"Gezz apa kedua orang itu tidak tau tempat bermesraan!" Baekhyun berseru marah melirik sebal pada pasangan yang sedang saling berpelukan tanpa tau tempat.

"Eiitss, katakan saja kau cemburu dan rindu belaian kekasih tiangmu itu!"

Itu Luhan yang memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi juga seruan Baekhyun, well sebenarnya ada benarnya juga lihatlah mereka - Junmyeon dan Yixing- saat ini tengah duduk berpelukan memunggungi meja bartender sebagai sandaran tanpa peduli tatapan pengunjung lain. Yixing seperti tengah memproklamirkan kedekatan mereka.

Yeah ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia dekat dan membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah orang lain. Hell, bahkan dulu sepucuk rambut saja bisa membuat Yixing menendang dada orang yabg menyentuhnya membentur meja, barbar memang tapi itulah lelaki manis bermarga Zhang.

.

.

.

.

"Eungg. ."

Yixing mengeliat kecil di tengah tidurnya ditengah setengah kesadarannya ia sadar sesuatu yang dingin namun nyaman bertengger manis di dahinya, hingga di menit selanjutnya berganti tangan lebar yang memberi usapan lembut penuh kenyamanan, Yixing tersenyum dalam tidurnya lalu membawa bola mata jernihnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah jendela lebar samping kiri ranjangnya, tertiup angin lembut menerbangkan kain tipis putih dengan gerakan anggun dan tembok bernuansa putih metalik lalu pandangannya bergeser pada sisi kanan dimana seorang lelaki dengan senyum angelic tengah mengusap usap pelan dahi hingga pipinya. Terkejut dari kesadarannya Yixing berjingkat pelan hingga bola mata membola membuat Junmyeon terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi,"

Dan Yixing hanya berkedip pelan sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

Mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamar Junmyeon akan setelan pagi harinya saat ini. Kemeja hitam kebesaran yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya dan bawahan training abu abu,semua ini milik Junmyeon. Lelaki Kim itu menentang kala Yixing bangun untuk kembali ke kamarnya, beralasan bahwa Yixing masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dan tidak ada yang akan merawatnya pagi ini tapi berbeda dengan Yixing yang merasa tubuhnya sehat benar saat ini.

Berbalik dari cermin besar menatap keseluruhan kamar Junmyeon dimana barang barangnya bernuansa hitam dengan warna kontras pada temboknya membuat nuansa yang berbeda. Yixing membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar Junmyeon dan menuju ruang makan melewati sofa putih yang terdapat di depan televisi. Junmyeon sedang mempersiapkan sarapan dan begitu tau Yixing datang dia berhenti sebentar lalu memberinya senyuman lebar, menarik tubuh kecil Yixing untuk duduk dan memberinya semangkuk bubur ayam dengan bau menggugah selera.

"Junmyeon pintar memasak."

Entah itu sebuah nada gurauan atau pujian Junmyeon tidak tau tapi senyuman dengan dimple menariknya untuk tersenyum juga, "Akan aku masakkan lagi jika kau sudah benar benar sembuh sekarang makanlah."

Menatap mangkuknya kembali, membawa sendoknya dan mulai memakan Yixing memuji Junmyeon diam diam lelaki itu mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana hitam selutut nampak lebih santai dan gentle terlebih kala lekukan otot mengintip dari balik lengannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ucapan Junmyeon menyadarkan Yixing dari tatapannya, membuat rona merah menjalar perlahan karena malu ketahuan menatap oleh empunya.

Junmyeon terkekeh gemas melihatnya, "Makanlah yang banyak, kau membuatku khawatir semalam."

"Maaf." Gumanan kecil Yixing membuat Junmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan masalah, tapi aku harap lain kali kau tidak perlu kesana jika sedang sakit. Bagaimana jika tiba tina terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Cemburu, huh? Yixing membatin pelan. Yang hanya menampilkan senyum dengan dimplenya tanpa berucap apapun.

"Setelah ini minumlah obatmu lagi." seru Junmyeon.

"O-obat? Lagi? Kapan aku meminumnya?" tanya Yixing dengan mata berkedip menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing untuk sesaat lalu menjelaskan dengan senyum geli, "Jadi yang semalam itu tidak sadar?"

"A-apa?"

"Semalam kolegaku dokter kang datang memeriksamu, beliau bilang jika kau demam tinggi juga kelelahan."

"Kau hanya makan 2 suapan bubur saja setelahnya meminum obat lalu tertidur pulas, kau tidak boleh banyak beraktifitas dulu sekarang. Jadi hanya istirahatlah seharian penuh setelah ini."

Penjelasan Junmyeon hanya di balas kedipan mata Yixing lalu di detik selanjutnya rona merah menjalar perlahan, hell. Bagaimana tidak malu jika kejafiannya dia sakit di rawat Junmyeon yang bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali dengannya walau fakta dia tetangga apartemennya namun bagaimana otak kecilnya melupakan ingatan dia bangun semalam.

"Selesaikan makanmu."

Junmyeon menggusak pelan pucuk kepala Yixing lalu berlalu meninggalkannya di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengerang pelan kala baru memasuki ruangan kerja miliknya usai menghadiri rapat mingguan dengan para manajer bagian. Jika bukan karena laporan penting akan hasil kerja mereka yang ingin Junmyeon lihat tentu ai akan lebih memilih berada di apartemen untuk sejedar bersantai atau menemani Yixing seharian.

Memikirkan lelaki berparas manis itu membuatnya meringis karena merasa sedikit bersalah. Junmyeon berjanji akan merawatnya saat sarapan bersama tapi dering ponsel selanjutnya membuat dia tidak bisa untuk berkata 'tidak' dan 'batalkan rapat mingguannya' terlebih kala menanggkap raut wajah Yixing yang menganggukkan kepala di tengah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Junmyeon tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengucap maaf setelahnya dan memastikan pemuda manis itu meminum obatnya dan mulai merebahkan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Cklek

"Hyung,"

Chanyeol membawa ayunan langkahnya masuk lebih dalam menghiraukan tatapan sengit dari sang pemilik ruangan yang acuh di balik meja kerja. Junmyeon menggeleng mahfum, terlalu sering melihat Chanyeol dan semua bawaan lahirnya.

"Aku dengar kau ke bar semalam? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Chanyeol yang lebih mirip rengekan.

Junmyeon hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas, "Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu dari mulutmu park?"

"Tapi seharusnya kau mengatakannya atau paling tidak mengajakku hyung." seru Chanyeol lagi.

"Demi Tuhan park, bahkan ini masih di kantor dan kenapa yang kau bahas hanya berkutat pada tempat itu? Sekarang serahkan padaku daftar penjualan minggu terakhir cepat!" jengah Junmyeon.

"Hehe, belum aku susun hyung. Sudah dulu ya hyung kalo begitu." elaknya tanpa peduli perempatan siku di sudut dahi Junmyeon.

"Hell, kau fikir aku menggajimu hanya untuk ini. Kemari kau bocah sialan!" amuk Junmyeon tidak tedeng aling aling.

Sepertinya Junmyeon-hyungnya yang mudah marah telah kembali. Well, salah Chanyeol juga sebenarnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu. Enggan untuk peka pada keadaan hati Junmyeon yang bagai ingin melahapnya hidup hidup.

"APA LAGI!" bentak Junmyeon tidak sabaran.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, tapi lekas ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Yixing hyung!"

Shit, apa Chanyeol tidak sadar situasinya saat ini? Dan apa yang bocah itu katakan. Apa dia begitu kentara sekali menyukai penari kelewat menggoda itu.

"Jika tidak mungkin banyak orang dibelakangmu yang bakal segera mengambil tempat di hati Yixing hyung."

Dan wajah Junmyeon kentara sekali malunya hingga membuatnya memalingkan wajah, enggan menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol yang terlalu sensitif baginya.

Apa si tiang itu tidak tau rumitnya menjalin sebuah hubungan? Serta lagi, bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk menyatakan semuanya pada Yixing. Junmyeon sendiri akhirnya terbawa pada arus perkataan Chanyeol, apa harus?

Untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing? Apa harus secepatnya?

Bukankah Yixing adalah orang yang tidak gampang untuk mengatakan 'iya' pada sembarangan orang. Oh yeah, bahkan lubang sempitnya juga Junmyeon yang pertama kali merasakan. Bukankah ia sudah cukup merasa 'beruntung' disini?

 _Benar kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berharap ketika memasuki lebih dalam akan apartemen miliknya adalah bau wewangian kopi hangat atau senyuman manis si penari bar namun nihil kala ayunan langkah yang sudah mengelilingi seluruh pelosok kamar tidak menemukan Yixing. Alhasil daripada kehilangan waktu bersantainya di rumah Junmyeon memilih untuk mulai menyalakan mesin kopi dan merenggangkan ikatan menyiksa dasi di lehernya. Menikmati aroma hangat juga harumnya kopi yang tertuang di cangkir keramik miliknya, membawa ke balkon untuk menghirup udara segar dimalam hati atau mungkin menyapa Yixing di balkon kamarnya.

Namun hal yang membuat dahi Junmyeon berkerut dan rasa gelisah merangsek masuk ke rongga dadanya kala kamar apartemen Yixing gelap tak berpenghuni.

Tidak mau terbunuh rasa khawatir Junmyeon mlsegera mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mendial nomer si manis.

 _"Halo, junmyeon? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomerku?"_

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"A-apa?"_

"Dimana kau sekarang? Yixing apa keadaanmu benar benar sudah baik?"

 _"Aku baik terimakasih telah-. . .oh menyingkir tuan!"_

Pip-

Dahi Junmyeon kembali dibuat berkerut setelah sayup sayup mendengar suara pria asing berucap 'hai manis,' dan setelahnya Yixing mulai mematikan sambungan sepihak.

Sialan, lelaki mana lagi yang sudah berani menyentuh Yixing dan kesadaran kembali menghantam Junmyeon di sela langkahnya meraih long coat yang tergantung.

Karena apa bisa Junmyeon menyatakan kemarahan atas diri Yixing yang bahkan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman tanpa ada status atau ikatan apapun.

Junmyeon meringis menyadarinya, kembali otaknya berputar akan perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi.

 _Haruskah? Status hubungan ada di antara mereka?_

 _Haruskah Junmyeon menyatakan perasaannya dan mengklaim sepenuhnya Yixing?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon. . .singkirkan tanganmu tuan." Yixing mengusap risih pada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya saat ini, dengan seenakanya mengunci pergerakan pemuda manis ini pada dinding di belakang dan tubuh gempal setengah abad di depannya. Mendengus kasar kala bau alkohol menyeruak dari nafas orang di hadapannya, ia merasa mual dengan pemandangan inu.

"Wow, ada apa manis? Kau lebih suka langsung permainan inti?" Lelaki di depannya menyeringai, meremas kurang ajar bongkahan kenyal di bawah pinggang Yixing tanpa permisi.

"Kumohon tuan. . .Sebelum aku berteriak." Kembali memperingati -meskipun dalam hatinya Yixing berharap dapat membenturkan wajah brengsek lelaki setengah abad di depannya-

"Aku akan sangat suka dengan suaramu, teriakanmu dan desahanmu pastinya."

"Tuan!"

Bugh

.

Prangg

.

.

.

"Lakukan sekali lagi dan nyawamu akan melayang!"

Yixing terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya pada lelaki yang tadi menggodanya sudah tersungkur dan kepala berdarah. Bukan! Bukan Yixing yang melakukannya.

Dan ketika mendongak, bola mata Yixing tau jawaban untuk siapa pelakunya. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya reflek meneguk ludah kasar dimana Yixing masih juga belum dapat bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Xingie!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Yifan selaku pemilik bar berlari, mendekat untuk melihat keributan kecil yang terjadi di dalamnya. Menatap penuh atensi pada lelaki di samping kiri Yixing, yang tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam siap untuk menghabisi siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"Kau tau apa yang selalu aku keluhkan yifan!"

Enggan meneruskan konflik kecil ini, Yifan meminta beberapa orang suruhannya untuk segera membereskan kekacauan ini, "Baiklah bawa dia pergi sekarang juga."

"Apa hei-apa kau tidak tau siapa aku hah!" Sang lelaki tua masih saja bertingkah, memberontak dalam cengkraman banyak orang dan menatap penuh kemarahan pada semua orang disana.

"Lalu apa kau tidak tau siapa orang yang baru saja kau lecehkan hah!"

Yifan memijat pelipisnya perlahan satu kekacauan kecil dalam bar miliknya bukanlah hal yang dia sukai terlebih jika itu berhubungan dengan Yixing, meskipun dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengan Yixing namun bagi Yifan kehadiran si manis di bar kecilnya adalah sebuah keuntungan besar. Satu dari beberapa penari terbaiknya yang meski secara garis hitam dibawah putih Yixing bukanlah seorang pekerja yang tentu kalian tau maksudku.

Yixing sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Orang nomer dua yang akan dia jaga seperti keluarganya setelah lelaki kecilnya -Tao. Karena jika sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yixing maka itu artinya sebagian besar orang orang penghuni tetap bar ini akan mengamuknya. Jangan sebutkan nama mereka, karena kalian akan tau sendiri dan akan berteriak paling pertama untuk urusan keselamatan Yixing.

Dan sekarang kerumitan bertambah kala sosok lelaki di samping Yixing menatap tajam penuh emosi tidak suka pada sekitar.

Jung Taekwoon-lelaki di samping Yixing yang mulai mengerang marah melihat bekas merah d pergelangan tangan si manis.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yixing tak mampu untuk tidak bersuara kala Taekwoon sudah menariknya ke sudut ruangan bar dan mendudukkannya. Dengan menatap penuh permintaan akan alasan Taekwoon ada disini.

"Kau sakit, itu yang aku tau."

Taekwoon menarik perlahan pergelangan tangan merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih Yixing sedikit menyesal karena kulit selembut kapas ini harus tergores.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Menyentak kasar pergelangan tangan dari genggaman Taekwoon, dengan tatapan tajam Yixing berdiri dari duduknya. Ada goresan sakit di sinar matanya.

Tapi bukan Taekwoon namanya jika akan membiarkan Yixing melangkah pergi dan kembali jauh darinya. Menahan, dengan menggenggam lembut lengan kecil Yixing untuk bertahan.

"Kita pulang."

Satu ucapan final yang diberikan Taekwoon dengan tatapan mengunci penuh penekanan dan ikut bangkit lalu membawa telapak tangannya mengusap lembut pipi pucat Yixing meniadakan jarak antara keduanya hingga terdiam tanpa pergerakan kala jarak yang memisahkan hanya berkisar 2 inchi. Dalam tatapan kelam yang membuat pandangan Yixing masuk dan tidak bisa berpindah belahan bibirnya di kecup perlahan lalu lumatan basah selanjutnya membawa Yixing dalam kesadaran lain merasuki jiwanya.

Dalam kegiatannya itu dia sadar dari pantulan kaca di gelas miliknya seseorang termanggu tanpa bisa bergerak.

Menyaksikan kedua belah bibirnya kembali di kecap dalam manis dan lembut lumatan Taekwoon.

Itu, Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Well,

Sekali lagi makasih banyak untuk responnya aku suka dan rasanya bahagia juga seperti dapet moodboster banget dengan baca review kalian. Makasih sayang love u to much much much much~

Bye~

Review please!

Luce,

2 Juli 2017


End file.
